Darknoid Children
The '''Darknoid Children '''are a trio of generational prospects who usually represent the strongest or most talented Darknoids in the organization. Throughout The Darknesium's history, there have been two generations of Darknoid Children. The first generation were mentored by Mitchell and would later become mentors to the second generation. The first generation consists of Jaheim Martin, Jackson Wright, and Jacinta Garcia-Vecharez. Meanwhile, the second generation consists of Tarak Trijjafarangakhan, Teal Sakamoto, and Torikka Kelly Matthews. These individuals are highly praised in The Darknesium for their talent, skill, strength, intelligence, and leadership. History Generation I Following Layla's death in 1196, Mitchell remained the only member of The Darknesium's founding trio. Knowing that he was a target to Trillium Powered Rebels, Mitchell ushered in the first wave of Darknoid Officers to affirm his strength and security. As a further measure of securing both him and his legacy, he decided to start raising, training, and educating Jaheim, Jackson, and Jacinta on his own to prepare them as the next generational leaders of The Darknesium. Also known as the J-Factor, Jaheim, Jackson, and Jacinta would remain in training for the next 15 years. Jacinta would become a spy, a hacker, and a teacher, Jackson would become a musician and an engineer, and Jaheim would become an athlete as well as the General of The Darknesium. Throughout 1207-1217, Generation I played a number of important roles in ensuring The Darknesium's dominion over Trillius Core, also known as The Golden Age of The Darknesium. These achievements included the establishment of the Onyx Network, the significant strengthening of The Darknesium's military, the introduction of their own post-secondary program, as well as the opening of their facility in Emphor, Sapphire to strengthen their international presence. Generation II During 1218, Mitchell and the J-Factor decided to start establishing a second generation. This was primarily due to The Darknesium's ever-expanding sectors, as well as their corporate desire to become modern, of which involved the introduction of new, young faces to represent the Darknoids moving forward. Mitchell would start a recruiting program which would have each member of the first generation go on travels, scouting young and aspiring prospects. In addition, Jacinta started the Third Torch program, an education system designed to raise aspiring children to become model Darknoids, both mentally and physically. Over 100 gifted children, both locally and internationally, were recognized by either Jaheim, Jacinta, or Jackson. They would take a special exam through the Onyx Network which would give insight into their intellect as well as their personalities, skills, and interests. After several weeks of assessment and interviews, Mitchell and the J-Factor would choose Teal Sakamoto, Torikka Matthews, and Tarak Trijjafarangakhan to become the next generation of leaders. This trio would later be called Generation II as well as the T-Factor. Due to the increased size of The Darknesium and the responsibilities that came with it, Mitchell was unable to raise the second generation. This responsibility would be bestowed to Jacinta, who would be the trio's personal teacher. Torikka and Teal would thrive under Jacinta's tutelage, but Tarak would struggle immensely, largely due to his stubborn and rebellious attitude, and especially to his discomfort with anything that's not practical. Among the three, it is commonly believed that Teal was the most successful, showing the most skill and intuition both physically and mentally. At the same time however, Teal showed to have lacked decent leadership skills, as she was the most quiet and passive out of the three. While Torikka would also excel with her brilliant intelligence, her physical training and capacity left much to be desired. In addition, her radical opinions and impulsive decision making did not match that of The Darknesium's. Tarak would still achieve a respectable level of success within The Darknesium, but he would do it by his own terms; through hard work and determination under the authorization of Mitchell instead of Jacinta. Members Jaheim Martin - The son of Mitchell and Layla Martin, as well as the former general of Darknesium Operations, soon to be leader following Mitchell's retirement. He was the strongest Darknoid to ever live and would live a lasting legacy as a part of The Darknesium's military. His impact as a person and a fighter would continue to resonate under Tarak Trijjafarangakhan, his adopted son and self-proclaimed successor. He would die during the year 1221 following a plane hijacking part of a terrorist attack on a Darknesium facility in Emphor, Sapphire. Jackson Wright - The son of Zach and Amy Wright, and the creative genius behind a slew of The Darknesium's technological innovations. Also a skilled musician and entertainer who incorporates Darknesium in creative ways through his instruments. He would eventually be assassinated by Teal Sakamoto in the year 1233, the year that The Darknesium would fall. Jacinta Garcia-Vecharez - The adopted daughter of Mitchell and Layla Martin. An exceptionally talented individual with top-notch agility and marksmanship. She would grow up to become a spy as well as a detective. Later assumes the role of teacher after Jackson reveals her calling in the field of education. She would be the only member of Generation 1 to survive following The Darkensium's defeat. Tarak Trijjafarangakhan (Martin) - The adopted son of Jaheim Martin and one of the students part of Generation II. While he seemed to be lacking in natural intellect, Tarak showed strong leadership skills and exceptional physical talent and capability to go along with an outstanding work ethic; bringing a lot joy and excitement to Mitchell and Jaheim when he was drafted. During his time under Jacinta however, Tarak struggled immensely as he did not have the talent to think or do anything from a theoretical perspective. When added onto his impulsive, stubborn, and aggressive behaviour, Tarak did not sit well with most Darknoids. Over the years, Tarak has built a rivalry against Teal for being the more popular Darknoid and acting like the pre-destined leader of Generation II. Teal Sakamoto - The oldest Generation II Darknoid Child and a student of Jacinta Garcia-Vecharez. Similar to Jacinta, Teal has a very strong eye for justice and an incredible work ethic. Teal viewed Jacinta as a very strong female figure and embodied the heroic traits that she wanted to achieve. Teal would take 5 years of training under Jacinta during her teenage years to become the greatest hero The Darknesium has ever seen. She would eventually turn against The Darknesium after she found out that they were responsible for the assassination of her parents. Torikka Matthews - The youngest Generation II Darknoid Child and a student of Jacinta Garcia-Vecharez and Jackson Wright. While Torikka was easily the smartest out of the three Darknoid Children and contributed in big ways regarding the establishment and development of several of The Darknesium's sectors, she was also the weakest Darknoid from a physical standpoint with a horrendous work ethic. In addition, she was also the most emotional, goofy, and opinionated of the three, traits which did not resonate well with Mitchell. After ultimately getting fed up with Mitchell's "boring and passive" leadership, Torikka jumped ship and partnered with the likes of Bobby Wo to lead her own political movement. Abilities and Powers Coming soon. Trivia Coming soon.